


Just Close Your Eyes

by ladybubblegum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, More comfort than hurt, Non-Sexual Intimacy, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Malia take care of each other after a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus gift for fayemelissa.

[Malia had never bruised before.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc)

She’d been an energetic kid, but she hadn’t really gotten scraped up like the other kids. She remembered sometimes that her mother--her adoptive mother, would run up to her and check her over every time she fell off of something or ran into someone or got into a fight with the other kids. But there were never any marks on her. After a while, the woman gave up looking.

That night, it seemed as though every part of her body had turned a color it wasn’t supposed to be. Claw marks raked across her side. She could feel blood running down the side of her face. All of her hurt.

Kira didn’t look as wrecked as Malia felt, but she was close. Malia could see the mottled edge of a bruise peeking out from under the girl’s sleeve and she was heavily favoring her right leg. Their eyes met for a long moment while the gang headed back to their cars to head home.

“If you want, I could give you a ride,” Kira offered as they walked beside each other, close enough that their fingers brushed. Malia suppressed the urge to tangle them together and hold on tight.

“My dad’s out of town,” Malia told her. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

Kira smiled at her. “Of course. I’ll call my mom and let her know.”

The car ride to Kira’s house was quiet but not tense. Neither of them moved to turn on the radio or tried to start a conversation. Malia was grateful for the peace of it. She was pretty sure Kira was too.

Getting out of the car and into the house was a long process. Neither of them really wanted to get up, though they knew that spending the night in the car would just make things worse in the long run. The normally 2-minute walk took them fifteen.

“We should probably clean up,” Kira said as they reached her room. Malia stopped herself from collapsing on the bed. She wouldn’t get back up from that for at least 12 hours.

“You get clothes ready, I’ll run a bath?” Malia suggested. Kira nodded and Malia staggered off in the direction of the bathroom.

When the tub was halfway through, Kira appeared at the doorway with a towel. “You can go first, I think you need it more.”

“You saying I smell?” Malia asked playfully as she reached out to take Kira’s hands and pull her closer, press their foreheads together. “Stay.”

Kira’s gaze was intense and hopeful. “I didn’t, I didn’t think you’d want--”

“I want,” Malia interrupted. “I want everything, eventually. But tonight I want to take care of you. I’d like you to take care of me.” Her thumb ran up Kira’s wrist and back down again, and Malia felt her shiver. “Is that okay?”

Kira laughed breathlessly. “That is so okay.”

Malia expected the first time she’d get to see Kira naked would be way sexier, but this was somehow better. She took note of every bruise and scrape and cut she needed to wash carefully and draw the pain from.

She made the water as hot as she could handle. It eased the ache in her muscles as she and Kira eased themselves into the large tub together, Kira facing away from her. Malia grabbed the washcloth first, soaking it with water and squeezing it out over the cut high on Kira’s shoulder, rinsing away some of the blood so she could see how deep it was.

“None of them are really deep,” Kira murmured as Malia pressed her fingers softly into her skin, black lines creeping up her hands. “You don’t have to do that. I hate that I can’t return the favor.”

“You can,” Malia replied, smiling. “Later. Promise.” She wrapped an arm around Kira’s waist and pulled her back to sit between her legs, her back pressed against Malia’s chest. Kira’s head fell back carefully against Malia’s shoulder as she settled into the embrace and for a long moment, they sat there, unmoving.

“Someday, I want to do this with you when we’re not walking bruises,” Kira told her softly, eyes closed, the hint of a blissful smile on her lips. She looked absolutely breathtaking, and Malia couldn’t help but lean forward and press her lips against the soft skin of her shoulder.

Kira’s eyes opened at the kiss, and she twisted to look Malia in the eye. She held the gaze for several intense seconds before reaching up and wrapping a hand around Malia’s neck and pulling her down enough to press their lips together.

The kiss was soft and chaste and Malia wanted it to last forever. But the angle was awkward and they both hurt everywhere so they pulled apart far sooner than Malia wanted to. She wanted more, so much more.

Kira settled back into her arms and Malia pressed her face into her hair and breathed deep as she held Kira as tightly as she dared, in their condition. There would be time for them.

Tonight, they would heal.


End file.
